Christmas In The Castle (A HMC FanficHolidaySpecial)By Eliana Robinson
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Ever wondered what Christmas might be like in the castle? Well come along on this short adventure to the Christmas Eve of the Pendragon family. Where the Scrooge of the castle gets a visit or two from ghostly pasts to present to future in hopes of changing him before it's too late…. A spirited retelling of Charlies Dickens's classic Christmas tale. Merry Christmas!


**"** **Christmas In The Castle"**

(A HMC Fanfic Holiday Special)

 _Dedicated to Diana Wynne Jones and Charles Dickens._

 _Who's brilliant magical tales still entertain and inspire many even after they've gone._

Howl bolted upright in bed. Alarmed at the illuminated figure standing at the foot of the wooden carved bed he sheared with his beloved wife Sophie.

Howl wanted to glance her way, to ensure she was safe but was held captive in the piecing gaze of the figure before him. His own demon, his nightmare came back to haunt him.

The Witch of the Waste!

"Howl!" The woman chanted, her voice crackly and distant.

His name echoed upon her transparent lips. Wrinkled with her real age and tangled amongst her silver hair as it blew about her pale face in an nonexistent wind.

About her shapely plum body she wore thick manacle chains dripped around her fat neck and over her shoulders like she once wore her fashionable cloaks and scarfs. Only now they were strangling her.

Howl didn't know what to do, was this a nightmare? Was it his price for taking her life? Was it truly fair when she'd threatened everyone he loved? When she'd tried to take his heart, and place it in her own servant body made up of every other terrorized human she'd found? Was it truly fair for the nightmares of his past crimes to start now? Now on the eve of Christmas…

"You will be visited by three ghosts!" The Witch Of The Waste proclaimed. Wasting no time with introductions. Howl knew who she was, he just wasn't too sure _what_ she was or why she had come to _him_.

"I'm looking at one right now!" Howl exclaimed in stunned disbelief.

"Listen to me young man~! you are condemned to my fate, even a wizard as powerful as you are cannot escape death for long, and when you die _this_!" She roared flying instantly closer to him, her face inches from his, trapping him in place unable to move even as he could see escape through her body. Her chains rattled and cluttered in her hands as she shoved them in his face.

" _This_!" She said again, "This will be your fate!" She hollered. The sound so deafening he feared it would wake Sophie and Markel. Still beside him Sophie slept on peacefully undisturbed by this horrible vision her husband was having in the dead of night.

Howl knew he'd always been a troubled soul. Time shifting, magical domination travelling beings often were, for they saw, they _did_ things no other human being could. One very resounding difference between himself and his family however, despite his magical abilities, was that he was the _only_ human among them.

So perhaps this was just another struggle of his humanity? Another consequence for the land he lived in, for the magic he wielded every day?

"Heed their warnings _Master Howl_!" The Witch of the Waste demanded, his name a scornful decoration upon her lips. Howl starred at her mesmerized in horror.

"For one thing remains true~!" She continued. "One thing you've not been able to accept. For all your power, you and I are more alike than you will admit."

Howl wanted to protest but the words lodged in his throat, frozen in their denial and fear.

"So trust me when I say, change your ways or you will rule this day for all eternity!"

She cried as her apparition drew back from him, fading back into the dark dusty, spider-filled corners of their room. Her chains rattling like a brass band. Howl covered his ears as the noise rose to a crescendo!

Then just as swiftly as it all had appeared, it was gone and silence fell upon him once more. Shockingly more frighting than the noise.

Howl breathed in deep, almost gasping in air rather than breathing it in. He turned to Sophie his heart racing but found her to be perfectly fine. In a trembling state he waved a hand over her sleeping form, a few inches form actually touching her, he trailed his hand from her feet up to her head, a golden light surrounding his hand as he made sure she was alright.

When his magic detected nothing wrong with her or their unborn child he let out a deep sigh. Tossing back the sheets he got out of bed and slowly crept out the bedroom door and down the hall.

He slumped into the chair by the fireplace and rested his head in his hands. It was in the same place as the chair that Sophie had slumped into the very first night she'd arrived in the castle as a 90 year woman. Under a curse that the Witch Of The Waste had placed upon her. A trick of hers that in the light of true love had backfired, leading tragically – _righteously_ – to the witch's death.

"Oh, Calcifer!" Howl mumbled through his hands, to the dim light of the fireplace. Since that day he'd killed the Witch Of The Waste Calcifer had been free but the little fire demon spent a good deal of his time with the family, particularly on the holidays.

Howl grumbled to himself.

"Ha! Holidays. What good were they worth anyhow."

Sophie had asked him just that night if they'd decorate the house, find a tree and celebrate the holiday. Originally he'd come to this land hoping that the holiday wasn't a thing in this country. That his life back in Wales could be forgotten. He still checked upon his sister and their children but they'd not seen them since he'd taken Sophie to meet his sister once again and it had been a total disaster.

His sister had not approved of Sophie and that had instantly irked Howl to no end.

His sister's comments had branded Sophie a great deal of horrible names and titles. Names he knew held power in their land and even more so they'd hurt Sophie.

Still, _Christmas_ – Howl scoffed - was not his favourate thing. Not since their parents had left them many many Christmas ago. Leaving him and his sister to fend for themselves.

He suspected having to look after him had sent his sister into the thoroughly harsh and unpleasant snobbish woman she was today. She would never understand him if he told her who he really was, or where he truly disappeared too.

"Calcifer I cannot believe what just happened." He whispered to his friend in the hearth, totally dumbfounded that the wizard of Ingary could be astounded by any magical aspects.

"I must be losing my mind!" Howl worried.

"You've already done that." Calcifer finally spoke. The yellow flames, that made his mouth, moving with his words.

Howl looked up at him. Afounted. "What?"

" _I said_ , you've already done that." Calcifer reiterated. "You banded Christmas when Sophie and Markel asked you to celebrate it. Their first Christmas here in the castle and you Mister Scrooge banded it."

Howl didn't want to recall the events of the previous eveing. When Sophie and him had fought over the holiday. They'd all gone to bed upset. Sophie pointedly placing her back to him in bed, forgoing any conversations with him.

He'd desereved it, he guessed but she didn't understand! Christmas was just like every other day. It wasn't worth the trouble. The tree, the decorations, the forced merriment. She knew who he was why did she suddenly think she could change him now that he'd married her?

She'd gone baby crazy since their child made an appeareance in matters.

He still hadn't told her that his trick of checking on their child had informed him they'd be having a little girl. The thought terrified Howl no end. He didn't know if he could be a father. So he'd applied his age old trick of telling himself he wasn't going to be. Still his heart had been lost to the child the moment he'd heard her heartbeat.

Why did Sophie have to bring Christmas into it!

"I didn't ban it." Howl protested.

Calcifer knew him better than that.

"Yes you did. Broke everyone's heart."

Howl was enraged.

"How would you know? You no longer have one!"

Calsifer blinked taken aback by the remark for an instant before his flames turned furious red and his expression scowled.

He roared to life and shot flames out from his hearth and filled the darkened room with blinding light.

"I know more than you think Howl and you! NEED HELP!"

Howl was not frightened by this outburst as Calcifer had just as much a temper as the one he'd once been connected too.

"You have become more heartless _with_ your heart than you ever where without it."

Howl blinked at such a statement and wondered if it could be true. The image of Sophie's face when he'd banded Christmas flashed before his eyes. Her hurt clutching at his heart. Squeezing it till it hurt. Just as it had in the hand of the witch.

He didn't like it. He hated having a heart so he rebelled against it. When he'd been thirteen he'd given his heart to Calcifer to save him, and he'd then been free of his past pains and anything to do with Christmas!

Now with his heart back he could feel all too much.

He despised it.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past." Calcifer exclaimed suddenly.

"No you're not. You're Calcifer." Howl simply stated annoyed.

Calcifer returned to his normal state and rolled his fire coloured eyes.

"For a man who deals in all things –impractical! You do have a grounded sense of a practically don't you?" Calcifer continued.

"Yes! I'm Calcifer, but I'm the only one who's known long enough to play the part. Now shut up, Howl and listen to me, or you stand to lose all that is sleeping upstairs."

Howl's resented heart clenched at his friends words and he sat up in the chair, instantly alarmed and terrified.

"What did you say?"

Calcifer grinned his sinister grin.

"Just hold on tight." He laughed in answer, his voice taking on the same echo of the which's voice as the world spun around them in a whirlwind of flames and light. The chair he sat upon seemed to grab hold of him as the castle disappeared and they were flying off through this porthole tunnel of swirling cold flames.

Howl gripped the armrests of the chair as the viscosity of their movement drove him back into the chair with its invisible hands.

Abruptly they landed in the centre of a strange house.

As the flames fell away from around them Howl could see that they were actually still in the castle, just not the castle itself. They were in the drawing room of Sophie's hat shop house, in what appeared to be _many_ years ago.

The light outside the window was just starting to creep in when a very young Sophie bounded into the room. Her hand clutching at her father's as she dragged him with her to the Christmas tree.

"Com'on father!" She squealed her little chubby legs eating up the floorboards swiftly between them and the tree and the fleet of gifts beneath it.

"I'm coming Sophie dear."

Her father playfully pretended to be too old to keep up with her and sat down in the chair by the fireplace. Right next to the invisible Calcifer and Howl.

Howl was awestruck at the sight of his wife as a child. She was so beautiful and enchanting. Her eyes seeming to hold all the world within them as they sparkled up with joy, excitement and love at her father.

Young Sophie picked up a small red box with a red bow atop it and held it up to her father in silent question. Her father, a man with pale grey hair and kind eyes nodded at her to open the gift.

Young Sophie didn't need any further instinctive. She tore into the gift with relished glee.

Howl could hardly recall seeing her this happy. Not since the day he'd asked her to marry him. There had been many many sad times in the last year and a half since then. Many of them he realised were because of him.

Howl watched as Sophie opened gift after gift, never tiring of hearing her joy and squeals of delight.

Calcifer looked at his friend's face and hid a knowing smile.

Howl had always been a selfish man but even when he had lost his heart he had never been heart _less._

He'd simply fended too long alone that he had grown to be clueless to others. He simply needed the chance to see what his bitterness had missed.

Howl felt that resented organ in his chest tighten even more as he watched in muted delight as many Christmases in Sophie's life passed before him.

He thrilled silently at the sight of seeing her grow more and more with each year, into becoming the beautiful young woman he'd married. Her sister's soon came along and the bustling noise of Christmas morning grew more and more. As did the gifts beneath the tree.

One year he saw the passing of Sophie's mother….and still her family celebrated the holiday. Though with less innocence and joy. He saw how a gift from her mother – curtsey of her father – brought back some of the joy to her eyes. He saw the year her father remarried. To Fanny and how the teenage Sophie rebelled just a little at that notion on that first Christmas with her new mother.

"Come Sophie dear it's time for breakfast."Fanny called from the other room.

The young Sophie got up with a little less enthusiasm. "So long as it's anything but turnips!" She mumbled.

Howl smiled. Knowing how she truly did despise turnips.

He continued to watch as Christmas after Christmas brought tears and joys, how it showed the time to celebrate the year and how it held a chance for the bad of that year to be forgotten and the good to be remembered. It showed him with each year the passing of time, the changes in Sophie and her family. How Christmas was a chance to be with the one's Sophie loved. He saw her place a photo of her parents on the mantel above the fireplace in remembrance of them when they'd each had passed away. She shared one last Christmas with her sisters, not knowing then what this particular year would have in store for her….the room around him changed and it become dark, dusty room of the castle once more. Before he'd brought the hat shop and had combined the two. The place was void of merriment and festive attire. Old Sophie in her 90 year old cursed form sat in the chair by the fireplace sewing quietly in a dark, empty castle. Her only companion was Calcifer still bound to the hearth.

It was rather odd to see two Calcifer's at once. The one in the images before him and the other hovering by his head as he sat in a future version of the same chair Sophie sat in now.

Or rather back then. …

"Merry Christmas Calcifer." Old past Sophie whispered. Calcifer in the hearth looked dejectedly at Sophie and gave her a cheerless smile.

"Merry Christmas Sophie." He sadly replied.

The images before him began to fade as present day Calcifer spoke from his place by Howl's head.

"That was the worse Christmas Sophie ever had. You didn't even notice it was Christmas."

Howl sighed recalling last year all too well. He'd been out chasing true love to break _his_ curse having yet to realise it sat quietly sewing his shirts at home. _Alone_.

Howl hung his head at Calcifer's words.

"Now you are seeing the results of your cruel actions." Calcifer said. "Though we are not finished yet."

The fiery winds picked up around them again and they seemed to land with a thud, floating demon, disgruntled wizard and chair right into the middle of a tarmac street. The sky above them filled with normal starts, not fire demons. The houses around them all too familiar and resentful.

Howl scrambled out of the chair in horror as he saw the decorations about his childhood home.

"No!"

He cried out to his friend. "Don't show me this Christmas!"

He pleaded but Calcifer was relentless.

"I'm sorry I have to. You've forgotten who you truly are, your heart has been poisoned by the years of the curse and you are turning as dark as the witch."

Howl stood straighter clasping the chair like a lifeline. "I have forgotten nothing!" He snapped through clenched teeth.

"Now take me back!"

Calcifer shock his head.

"Fine I'll do it myself." He declared with a wave of his hand, but nothing happened.

Howl was more than a little confused.

"You have no power in this realm Howl." Calcifer stated.

Howl just glared at him.

"Oh really. I hadn't noticed!" Howl sarcastically snapped.

"Why can I not use my magic?" He asked.

"Because you are not really here. You are but a ghost, coasting through time."

Howl frowned. Still staring at his hand. It had been a very long time since he'd not had magic. He could scarcely recall his life before magic, but he hadn't forgotten this Christmas. He'd desperately tried. Though the harder he tried the more firmly it remained. Like quicksand.

"Come on Howl, you've seen the films, read the books. You know the story."

Howl looked at his friend.

"I am not Ebenezer Scrooge!" He barked back, standing in the darkened street of this little picturesque Walsh town.

"I'm Welsh for one." He rationalised. "I was born in the 80s not the 1800s, I'm a wizard not a money lender-" Howl continued. Calcifer had to agree with him there, Howl was terrible with money, he'd fail miserably as a money lender! More like a money spender! Calcifer thought with a grin. While Howl continued to rant away.

"The Witch of the Waste was neither my uncle, friend or colleague."

Howl carried on listing the differences between himself and the character from the classic Charlie's Dickens's tale. One he'd only heard about not actually read himself….and he still wasn't sure what a 'film' was….this land had been only talked about to him, he actually felt excited to be here. Another thing Howl failed to notice in his cluelessness.

"..and I am not being visited by three ghosts!"

He finished.

Calcifer laughed at that. Another thing Howl was, _was_ _stubborn_. It had taken him a real long time to surrender to the fact he'd fallen in love with Sophie, it hadn't been until he'd almost lost her that he'd realised it. Now standing face to face with the many ghosts of the past he still refused to believe it was happening.

"Of course you're not, this is just a dream, we're not really here, this won't hurt a bit, you never moved to a magical kingdom and spent many years alone in a cottage in a field till you swallowed a falling star, gave it your heart and you never took in a sweet little boy, or a cursed 90 year old woman that you then fell in love with and married, oh, yeah you're family is not in danger…did I forget to reiterate that part?" Calcifer teased maliciously.

Howl froze in his indignation and glared at Calcifer.

The little hovering ball of fire with a face was truly annoying at times. How they ever became friends was something of a long tale of its own.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Howl asked. Uncertain if it was part of the sarcastic comments of his friend or if this all was bigger than a dream and that his family really was in danger.

"Because its' all true Howl. Sophie needs you to wake up."

Howl interrupted.

"I thought you said this wasn't a dream?"

"It's not, it is real, I meant you have to "wake up – wake up" you twit. Stop messing with me and just listen. Sophie, Markel and your baby girl need you to change, to remember who you where to regain the spirit of Christmas."

It didn't escape his notice that Calcifer said that Howl was to have a baby girl. Only one person knew that.

Howl took up a casual stand leaning on the back of the high chair. "I thought _you_ were meant to be a spirit of Christmas." Howl teased, unable to face the bubbling fears and concerns swarming around inside him so he took on the appearance of being unaffected.

Calcifer rolled his eyes.

"You really have a hard time listening to people don't you? Fine you won't listen I'll just show you."

Howl instantly lost all his humour as they flew magically into the house of his childhood. The house was dimly alight with the Christmas tree shining through from the front room. Calcifer and Howl stood invisible to all in the hall at the bottom of the stairs. There upon the banister were lights and garlands. It was late at night and aside from the dim light showing from the decorations, and from under the closed kitchen door, the house was quite dark. Two young children sat upon the last few steps of the stairs listening to their parents fight in the other room.

"It was your fault we had the children in the first place!" Their mother cried, her voice filled with distain and fury.

"I may have been responsible for the first one but it was your mistake with your dam pills that gave us the other!" Their father retorted venomously.

"Howl is just a baby!" Their mother cried back the children hearing the breaking of glass as their mother threw a vase at their father. The grumpy selfish man ducked just in time and it crashed into the wall.

The two children huddled together on the darkened stairway, neither that much older than six years.

"He's nothing but a mistake! They both are! We've only been fighting since they came along!"

Their mother held but a little affection for her children, though it hadn't been enough to make her stay in later years.

"That's not true! It was since you'd taken up sleeping with your secretary!" She snapped back at him.

Another thing crashed and broke against the wall seeming to vibrate the whole little house. The children listing unbeknown to the parents in the hall cringed at the sound and cried silently in each other's arms.

Howl as a man stood with Calcifer staring up at the children versions of himself and his sister. Feeling the hurt and misery of knowing he was unwanted. Unloved.

"You see…." Calcifer whispered in his ear. "…our past makes up our future. To ignore it doesn't change it."

Howl couldn't respond. He remained silent as another sound could be heard coming from the kitchen behind the stairs.

"Well I best go back to her then shall I? She hasn't got to mongrel kids tying her down!" Then came the sound that had echoed throughout Howl's entire life.

The sound of his father walking out and the back door slamming closed.

Howl hung his head as loud sobs over took his younger self.

He didn't even notice the world change around him as time passed…..now a few year later, his sister and his past self came bounding down the same stairs in the morning light hoping for what every child hoped for on Christmas morning but finding the one thing no child wants to find…

Their mother leaving them.

They both discovered later that their mother had planned to be gone before they'd awoken but a dream of a magical land far away had awoken young Howl early and he'd awoken his sister in his Christmas morning glee, the dream forgotten the moment he'd opened his eyes.

Together they'd bounded down the stairs and caught their mother at the door, her bags in hand. She looked back at them. Silently. Then she put on her coat and hat and left.

They never saw her again.

Future Howl felt the tears of abandonment fall down his checks just as they fell from the eyes of his younger self.

Twice the pain tore through his heart.

/

Howl awoke back in bed, the night still hanging its blanket of sleep over the castle as it moved steadily to through the fields.

His mind was muddled with the dream he'd just had and wondered if he was now actually awake.

He once more crept out of bed and down the stairs to Calcifer. Nervous to awake his friend.

"Calcifer?" He asked, kneeling down at the open plan heath.

A sleepy Calcifer soon appeared from around the logs in the fireplace and he blinked up at Howl.

"What?" He asked in his usual grumpy voice. "Please don't tell me you want hot water now." He moaned.

Howl shook he's head.

"I just wanted to check. Did we just travel to my childhood home?"

Calcifer looked confused.

"What? No! I've been here sleeping until a Scrooge Wizard woke me up!"

Howl jumped back.

"What did you just say?" If it hasn't been real how did Calcifer know of the haunting tale of Ebenezer Scrooge?

Calcifer rolled his eyes.

"I said you're a Scrooge Wizard! You band Christmas, hurt Sophie and now you're waking me up in the middle of the night asking me dumb questions! That makes you mean and a Scrooge!"

Howl blinked as he stood up and away from Calcifer.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep, it's almost two o'clock!" Calcifer cried as he rolled over his logs once more and was soon asleep again. Just as the clock in the castle – another embellishment of Sophie's – chimed the second hour.

Howl was left standing confused in the middle of the castle, numb, dazed, before there came a knock at the front door.

"Porthaven door" Mumbled Calcifer in his sleep from the hearth.

Perplexed Howl went to answer it, worried his restlessness and the person at the door would disturb the rest of the castle.

Turing the key he opened the door to Porthaven. It was night-time, and an elderly man stood before him holding a Christmas tree.

The man was quite jolly and seemed familiar.

"Good evening sir." The man said.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present."

Howl shook his head.

"No, you're Mr. Frankford, you came to our door yesterday trying to sell us a Christmas tree. I told …I told my wife,.. no."

Howl froze over his words as understanding dawned.

"Are you sure you don't want a Christmas tree sir?" The man asked.

Howl grew even more confused.

"After all Christmas is the time for second chances…." The man happily stated. Leaning the tree against the castle – Porthaven – doorway.

"Tell you what why don't I leave this here and you invite me in and I'll show you what you are missing this year."

The man didn't wait for an invitation but stepped over the threshold of the castle doorway from Porthaven before Howl could level his head enough to stop him.

Howl spun around and up the steps back into the castle after the man.

He stopped as he saw that night was gone and it was Christmas morning.

Sophie walked slowly down the stares before them.

"Agh, there's the lovely wife now." Mr. Frankford said.

"Good morning Calcifer." Sophie called as she finally made it to the last step and walked into the castle room.

Her ever growing stomach slowing her down in movement. She slowly lowered herself into the chair in front of Calcifer and let out a tired voice.

"Merry Christmas!" Calcifer cheered as he awoke from his sleep.

"Not this year Calcifer." Sophie amended dejectedly. "You heard Howl last night."

"Bargh! Ignore Howl!" Calcifer complained.

Sophie laughed.

"When has it ever been possible to ignore Howl?" She asked with a little bit of merriment returning to her voice.

She then sighed.

"I wished I'd thought to send Markel to my sister's again this year, but I really had thought the baby would change Howl. That it would be different this year, like when I was a child…." Sophie whispered wishfully.

"Now Markel will have to suffer a Christmas here like last's years. Hollow, and miserable. Dark and very very dusty!" She proclaimed, anger over taking her hopes and dreams. "I'm too tired to clean and you'd think Howl with all his magic could help me out! But no! This is all his fault. My swollen ankles and bad back. Carrying around his child! He treats me like I'm a fragile egg! Always fussing over the baby completely forgetting I exist!"

Howl raced to Sophie's side.

"Sophie that's not true!" He tried to explain, but when he reached for her hand it was as if he was the ghost of Christmas. His hand moved right through hers like he was the one to not exist.

"I'm afraid, young man, it is. You don't pay attention to her much these days."

Howl turned back to Mr. Frankford.

"Yes I do, I-" Howl stopped short realising that he was in this mess for his actions. His actions of not seeing other peoples wants and needs. Their wishes or their feelings. All the one's he loved had somehow become distant from him and he himself had drawn back from them….from Christmas….

"Poor Markel. He's only a little boy what is he to think of life here if Howl doesn't wake up from this state…."

"Augh, yes, the boy…." Mr. Frankford murmured.

"Let's go see him shell we…." They vanished from the down stairs of the castle and appeared in the door way of Markel's messy room. He sat crying on his bed holding a wrapped gift marked "father".

Howl gasped.

Ever since he'd taken in the boy he'd not once thought of the effects having lost his real family could have had on him.

It wasn't until he heard Markel's sobbing words that he realised the gift was for him.

"I wanted to tell him this year," Markel cried.

"He was the only one who took me in. Who made me feel wanted. I know he's gruff around the edges but he's teaching me magic and he's taking care of me, I would have frozen to death that day had he not taken me in. Now with the baby…..I feel like I won't matter anymore. I thought if I gave him this gift I made with magic that he'd still want me as his apprentice…..now without Christmas how can I?"

Howl felt his infernal heart break at the boy's words.

He had often considered Markel his son. Why then had he never told the boy…..?

"Come, let's see what the rest of the day brings us."

They soon stood out in the fields of Ingary the setting sun falling under the snow-covered horizon.

"Markel come back!" Howl could hear Sophie calling from the door of the castle as Markel took off across the field in tears.

"Why?" He called back.

"You have the baby he doesn't need me anymore!" Markel called out as he brushed the tears from his eyes and fled across the field.

Hours later came a star storm. One just like the night Howl had rescued Calcifer from.

Howl had been not that much older than Markel was now.

"I know what I'll do. I'll catch a star. That will prove to him, I'm just as good as he is."

Markel's hurt had turned to reckless anger and Howl watched helplessly as Markel got up dropping the gift he'd held in the snow.

"Markel don't!" Howl cried out after him.

"He can't hear you, son." Mr. Frankford reminded Howl as he placed a hand atop Howls' shoulder.

Mr. Frankford began to pull Howl away, in the opposite direction that Markel was going in. Racing across the fields through the white snow chasing the falling stars.

Howl cried out.

"No! He promised! Marcel you promised! _You promised_!" Recalling the time he'd ensured Markel would never again try to catch a falling star.

"What difference is his word when you never kept yours to him….?" Mr. Frankford asked as he magically took them back to the castle. Where Sophie knelt in the door way of the Porthaven steps her hands to her face weeping uncontrollably.

Mr. Frankford stood by her, but not the same Mr. Frankford as that who stood by Howl.

The two men where alike in every way….but in time.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Pendragon." Christmas Day Mr. Frankford was saying.

"There was nothing I could do to help him. Young Markel picked a bad star and it ate him alive." Mr. Frankford explained to a grieving Sophie. So much in tears that she couldn't respond.

"Where is your husband Mrs. Pendragon?"

The Mr. Frankford next to Howl answered for her.

"You weren't there. You never returned when you stormed out last night. You stayed with your Rugby friends, drinking. By the time you come home, professing your apologies, young Markel is dead and your lovely wife is…well that's for the future ghost to advise you on."

Mr. Frankford enigmatically said before Howl once more awoke with a silent start in bed beside his beloved wife.

Surely after such an event, Howl would be unable to sleep…? Well that's what he thought too. His mind running wild, he heart beating frantically, sweat poring at his brow, soaking the long white shirt he slept in.

He sat in bed gasping for air. He wanted to race from the room and down the hall to check that Markel was still there but fear that he'd find the little boy's bed empty kept him right where he was. Paralysed with terror.

Howl found 'time' to be an unwanted reminder so he never kept clocks in the castle.

Until Sophie.

She happen to like the clicking of clocks, so he'd let her have them. There was even one on the bedside table, on Sophie's side of the bed. It now ticked and tocked its way to three am.

Howl felt panic overcome him, for he knew what was coming. He knew the story he knew what awaited him as the minute hands etched that little bit closer to three o'clock.

He closed his eyes holding them shut shaking his head. Willing all his power to hold back the one thing he never could control for long.

 _Time._

The clicking of the clock grew louder till all sound was lost to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. All he could see was darkness.

Nothing but black thick moldable darkness.

Then out of the dark came a man his face vague. His features slim and noble.

He looked familiar to Howl but he couldn't discern from where….

"Sophie…." Howl whispered recognising the man from Sophie's past Christmases.

"You're Sophie's father." Howl asked the man. Who merely nodded as he approached. Something dreadfully frighting in the man's silence. Like his disapproval alone could sting, cut and make Howl bleed.

"You're here to show me the future." Howl asked in a dry tremulous voice.

Again Sophie's father merely nodded. He then raised a hand and the darkness abated like fog cleared away by the light.

They were standing in the courtyard of the castle. Where Sophie kept her flower experiments before she grew them in the field he'd created for her where they ran their flower shop in Market Chipping.

Though now there was nothing.

No snow, no sunlight. No flowers. Nothing but thick endless batches of dead leaves, roots and weeds. Rubbish piled high and cobwebs covered the brick walls.

Howl looked down at his bare feet. Saw the puddle of leaves crackle and crunch under his feet.

Howl heard the cry of a bird and looked up to see a cluster of crows at the chimney top. The smokeless chimney top.

"Calcifer?" Howl asked. Terrified his ghostly father-in-law would finally answer him, terrified he never would.

More fear poured into Howl's resented heart as he forced the one name from his lips he didn't want to find out about…

"Sophie?"

His father-in-law merely waved his other hand out towards the castle door. The door that was no longer the back of the castle but the front door. The magical portal door. It swung inwards to reveal his greatest fear.

"Sophie please you can't leave!" Howl bellowed, but it wasn't Howl who spoke the words. Not himself now, nor he from the past. It was the pitiful, heartbroken man that was his future.

His future self stood by the moth covered empty hearth in the centre of the castle. Watching in horror as Sophie placed that old shawl about her shoulders and picked up her bag. She walked to the steps that lead down and out that magical door, that had once let her in that this time would take her out of his life, forever.

Sophie was still young, still his beautiful Sophie but she looked like she'd grown old with misery.

She turned to him, her eyes cold and absent of affection.

"Our children are dead, Howl." She stated harshly. "…and so is my love for you." She added her gaze drifting down to the floor in sadness. "You've finally got what you've always wanted," With renewed anger she met his gaze head on, her fierce expression cutting deep at his soul, past, present and future.

"…a quite Christmas….all alone."

Her voice was cold and filled with venom, he'd never, not once, in all their time together, in all their fights and arguments, had he ever heard her speak to him like this. Had ever seen her look at him as she did now.

 _With hate._

The Howl of the present was beyond anything he had every felt before. He turned to his father-in-law and clutched at his suit jacket.

"What dase she mean our children, what happened to our baby!" Howl cried in terror. Fearing the answer, having already known it.

Sophie's father didn't speak. Mounting the terror within Howl till he felt sure, the heart he had once thought as a burden, would break.

This couldn't be his future.

Markel, Sophie, their baby…no no! _He couldn't let this happen_.

To be alone was his greatest fear, to be unloved.

 _To lose his family…._

Howl fell to his knees at his father-in-laws side clutching his jacket uncaring of the sight he was making. His world was turning to ash before his very eyes, Sophie was leaving him, their children had both perished…. _and it was all his fault_!

He had to change it.

"Please don't let this happen. I can change I promise I see now what I have to do! _Please_!" He begged and cried on his knees and still his father-in-law said nothing.

"I warned you that this would be your fate." A voice whispered to him, but it wasn't his father-in-law's, it was the Witch of the Waste. Echoing invisible around him. Howl looked up to find the castle, his future self everyone and everything was gone.

Even Sophie's father had vanished from sight. All around him now was the darkness closing in, voices echoing, louder and louder, each word he had not heard made another link in the chain appear around him. Caging his arms to his sides, pulling him down to his knees, tugging, pulling strangling him..and still the voices echoed...

 _"…_ _but Howl it's Christmas…."_

 _"…_ _he doesn't need me anymore…"_

 _"_ _Now you are seeing the results of your cruel actions…"_

 _"…_ _I am not Ebenezer Scrooge!…"_

 _"…_ _He promised!..."_

 _"…_ _you're a Scrooge Wizard!..."_

 _"…_ _.He's nothing but a mistake!..."_

 _"…_ _I am the ghost of Christmas present…"_

 _"…_ _.our past makes up our future…."_

 _"…_ _.you stayed with your rugby friends, drinking…."_

 _"…_ _.forgetting I_ _exist_ _…_ _."_

 _"…_ _.Sophie please you can't leave!…."_

 _"…_ _.to ignore it doesn't change it….."_

 _"…_ _..our children are dead Howl, and so is my love for you….." "….I warned you that this would be your fate."_

 _"…_ _you've finally got what you've always wanted, a quite Christmas….all alone…. alone… alone…"_

 _"…_ _He never listens to us!..."_

 _"…_ _He never listens…"_

 _"…_ _He never listens…"_

 _"…_ _you're a Scrooge Wizard!..."_

 _"…_ _.He's nothing but a mistake!..."_

 _"…_ _goodbye Howl…."_

Howl closed his eyes, trying to ward off the deafening noise, to fight the chains he knew he deserved. Broken, down on his knees in the endless darkness of his self made hell.

Howl cried.

Not a plea for forgivingness, not a beg for mercy, just a name, just. one. name.

A whispered sob deep from the heart he no longer resented.

He cried out one name.

" _Sophie_ …."

"Yes, what is it?"

Howl's eyes shot open at the sound of Sophie's voice. Sleepily spoken from beside him. Howl looked down at his hands as he sat once more in bed. The chins were gone, the voices vanished in the night as the growing dawn began to shine through their bedroom window.

Sophie laying half asleep right beside him.

Howl jumped with glee. Startling Sophie awake. As he cried out with joy and wrapped her soundly in his arms. Kissing her hair and face, holding her close in a frantic joy to have her once more with him.

The pain and horror of his dream still strong and ever present.

"Oh, Sophie! My love I'm so sorry."

When at last he let her go, Sophie sat on up in bed and stared blankly at her husband. Knowing all too well the crazy mood swings of the man she loved but this was quite extraordinary even of him.

"Um, …okay." She said baffled.

"Oh, my what day is it?" Howl asked all excited.

"Um, well its Christmas Day, but you banned that so I guess it's just December 25th." Sophie explained as she rolled over once more and pulled the blanket up over her head.

"…and it's early still, Markel's not even up."

Howl reigned in his glee and apologised once more as he leant down gently and placed a kiss to the top of his wife's forehead.

"Sleep my dear..."

He whispered, a wealth of affection in those simple words.

"…I have some magic to wielded." He whispered softly so she could not hear as he tossed back his side of the bed sheets and walked out the bedroom door.

In a flurry of magic Howl swept down the stairs, appearing at the bottom step fully dressed. Normally he'd be fussing over his appearance for hours in the bathroom today, was a different day, today he was going to be _selfless_!

Wow!

Howl thought with a dizzy head, even saying the word felt strange.

Then he laughed as he almost skipped across the floorboards, then recalling the sleeping household he amended his merriment to a creep as he headed for the door.

Returning home a little while later he opened the front door slowly, peeking in to see if the coast was clear, the castle still asleep.

Giddy in his joyfulness at having his family back Howl set about decorating the house for Christmas.

In his travels last night he'd learnt so much. One of the biggest being he wasn't his father. Nor his mother. He was who he was and he was loved for it.

However there really was a limit to which even Markel, Calcifer and Sophie should have to accept.

He had been a _Scrooge Wizard_ for too long.

Humming an old tune he recalled from his homeland he basked in the delights of having his magic restored and soon the castle was spotless and covered in trimmings and trees. Candles aliened the bookcases along with holly. Mistletoe hang from the rafters at any point he could get it to work.

The tree that he had purchased from Mr. Frankford just this morning. Stood tall and elaborately decorated in the corner opposite Calcifer. So his friend could see it from the hearth.

The rest of their family would be arriving at noon for the feast and Howl could hardly contain his excitement to see that look upon Sophie's face again. Just as he'd seen last night, in his visions of her Christmases in the past.

Whether or not they had been real or just his imagination was a mystery he didn't want to think about. He just wanted to accept what it had shown him.

He hadn't been listing to those he loved. He'd been taking them for granted and he'd been denying them Christmas for his own selfish reasons.

There had been some truth in the visions and some not. Altogether though it was the wakeup call he'd needed before it became too late.

He just would be sure Markel _never_ left his sight this Christmas or any other.

Clutching the scroll of paper in his hand Howl placed it upon the tree a shining tag that read ' _Markel'_.

Just when he'd just about finished everything to his satisfaction Calcifer began to awake.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily then erupted into flames of delight at the sight that appeared before him. Howl dressed in his finest flourish effects and the entire castle decorated from floor to rafters with mistletoe and holly, a wreath upon the castle door, and the biggest tree Calcifer had ever seen standing just before him.

"Merry Christmas Calcifer!" Howl cheered with a grin on his face. Calcifer was so excited at the sight of Christmas in the castle that he flew out of the heath and swirled around the room, looping around the tree many times before coming to a halt at the top of the tree as if he was a star once more.

"Howl?" Sophie came down the stairs slowly, her pregnancy making her descent gradual and cautious. Howl dashed to her side and helped her down the stairs. Her face alighting just like Calcifer's with the expression Howl longed to see as she took in the castle's decorations. Greens, red, gold, ribbons and poinsettias and more. Gifts piled around the tree every speck of dust in the place gone. His beloved spiders kindly relocated to the dusty mansion house in the outer fields.

"Its Christmas!" Calcifer cried shooting sparks from the top of the tree where he sat. clutching the tip of the tree with his harmless flame coloured little hands. He then shot passed the happy couple and up the stairs to wake Markel. There soon came a thunderous clamper of feet on the wood and Howl narrowly swept Sophie up in his arms and magically placed her in the chair before Markel bounded down the stairs and into the room, swiftly followed by Calcifer. Who was still bouncing off the walls.

"Christmas!" Markel cheered.

Sophie was near tears.

"I don't know what to say Howl!" Howl knelt down beside her and held her hands in her lap.

"I love you Sophie, Christmas is important to you and Markel.-"

"And meeeeee!" Calcifer chanted gleefully as he whizzed passed their heads. The pair of them laughed.

"…and Calcifer!" Howl amended. "So it's important to me."

Howl kissed Sophie's hands and gazed into those eyes he loved so much. Seeing that speechless joy and wonder he'd seen on her face for every Christmas of her life except for last year.

No more would he ban Christmas, not if it meant he got to see that look on her face.

That was his Christmas wish for this year and all to come.

"I really was a _Scrooge Wizard_." Howl continued. Calcifer whizzed past them again and landed in the heath once more.

"Hey that's what I said!" Howl shot him a look to but-out, but he was smiling and Calcifer knew his old master and friend didn't mean anything by it.

"A _Scrooge Wizard_?" Sophie asked a bubble of laughed building up from her chest.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" Then the giggles erupted from her and she fell about the chair in fits of laughed. Markel and Calcifer joining in. Howl raised an eye brow at them all but on the inside he was laughing too.

The castle was filled with their magical laughter and it was the sound he wanted to hear for all time. Not the haunting voices he'd heard in his dreams.

Happy laughter. He wanted his family to be happy.

Right now, in this moment they were.

"Can we open the presents now?" Markel asked at their side, the first to recover from his batch of laugher.

Howl smiled down at him and nodded. Just as Sophie's father had to her each year.

Markel raced off to the tree gleefully, soon joined by Calcifer hovering by his head, ordering him about as to which one to open first.

Howl looked back at Sophie and caught her frowning.

"What is it?" He asked instantly worried.

"It's nothing. It's just you reminded me of my father just then." Howl smiled comfortingly. He could only aspire to be as great a father as he'd seen her father be.

Neither was perfect, but they loved their children and they cared deeply for their partners.

That was a goal he was determined to achieve.

"I have a gift for you too Sophie." Howl whispered.

"It's kind of specially gift wrapped." He explained. Gift wrapped in the best packaging. He though with a cheeky smile.

Gently he placed a hand upon her stomach. Upon their growing child.

"Howl, you know how I feel about you using magic on our baby…"

He looked up into her eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"Trust me."

Sophie smiled. As a tear of joy slid down her cheek. She brushed it away faking annoyance at it.

"I do. I always have."

Smiling he let the magic emanate from his hand and form a cycle around their baby and then he moved his hand to shift the mist of magic in the air. Then right there before them both, hovering in the air, formed the image of their unborn baby.

In his world he knew them to be called ultrasounds. In this world however they'd yet to discover such ways, however when you where married to the most powerful wizard in all the land, it had to come with some perks.

Still no magic he possessed could compare to the image of their baby sitting there floating in mid air, safe and sound, her strong heartbeat echoing joyously around the castle.

Markel and Calcifer had stopped arguing and came to stand beside the char each staring in awe at the image.

Sophie clutched at Howls' hand as she starred numbingly at the image of her baby.

"Oh howl, she's perfect."

How grinned. "Chip off the old block."

Sophie cried uncaring of the tears as she watched the image slowly melt away.

She clung to Howl a moment longer.

"Is she alright?" She begged clutching his hand tighter.

Howl wanted to whimper under the strength of her nails but wouldn't dar show such cowardice now!

"She's fine!" He assured her. Before standing up in a flourishing manner and turning for the tree.

"Now, young Markel, I believe you have missed a gift."

Markel broke from the amazement of the baby and gasped.

"Oh yes!" He dashed up the stairs to his room before Howl could explain.

Taking the rolled parchment off the tree he stood there mouth agape till Sophie came to stand beside him.

"What is that?" She asked him drying her face of tears and lacing her arm through his.

"It's the adoption papers. I figured you wouldn't mind if we adopted Markel as our son. Legally."

Sophie gasped.

"You disapprove?" Howl asked alarmed.

Oh, confounded he'd done it again!

Didn't listen, thought he knew best about everything, but how could she not want Markel? Not when she'd suffer so greatly at his loss where he ever to come to harm. Not that that was going to happen while Howl was around. He'd make sure of it.

"No!" Sophie cried. "No I don't mind I'm just so shocked, what on earth's brought this overture of selflessness Howl?"

He smile feeling the world fall back into place at her reassurance.

"Call it a 'Christmas miracle.'"

While he'd call it his 'Sophie miracle'.

A moment later Markel bounded down the stairs again. A small box in his hands. Tied with a red bow.

Howl felt a shiver creep down his back.

"I made this for you." Markel said proudly. "…with magic."

Howl tentatively took the offered gift and opened it. As gracefully and clearly as the magical image of their baby had appeared, now with Markel's gift, appeared a golden ball floated up out of the box in Howl's hands and began to spin slowly around mid air. Around it emanated this transparent golden glow and within the globe played images of their family. From the moment Howl found Markel upon his doorstep to the moment they'd discovered Sophie was expecting. All their fights, and laugher played like a film in crystal clear, perfection.

Howl was for the first time completely speechless.

With all the horrible Christmases he'd had this was actually his first Christmas gift _ever_ , but even if he'd had a million before this one would pale the lot of them. Markel's skill as a wizard was remarkable and his display of acceptance and love truly had this wizard staggered with the force of it.

"Oh Markel, it's wonderful" Sophie exclaimed delightedly.

"Wow, that's impressive Markel!" Calcifer exclaimed from the heath having seen clearly the display from where he sat munching on a huge log that had his name carved upon it from under the tree.

Markel seemed deaf to their praises as he starred up at Howl waiting the approval he craved most. For a moment Howl saw all the times he's sought his father's approval in the face of Markel as he stood eagerly, holding his breath before Howl.

Howl swallowed deeply and then knelt before the boy. He carefully placed the ball back in the box and set it safely aside.

Silently he gathered Markel up into his arms and spun the boy around with delight.

"Oh my boy its marvellous! I'm so proud you've master memory magic!"

Howl truly was astounded, memory magic was the hardest of the magic's to master and at the young age he was Markel had mastered it beautifully.

Markel laughed in Howl's ear as he held the boy tight and hugged him.

"Oh! Which reminds me." Howl said placing Markel back on his feet.

"This is your gift." He said handing over the scroll.

"Is it another spell to learn?" Markel asked excitedly.

"Better." Howl promised.

Markel opened and read the scroll and his mouth dropped in disbelief as he read the words Howl had requested ever so politely of the King just that morning.

"Really?" Markel asked once more gazing up at Howl.

"Of course! Have you ever known me to lie?" Howl asked faking insult.

It was true of all his sins Howl had never truly lied.

Markel squealed delightedly and hugged both his new parents.

A few hours later Sophie's sisters and their children and Fanny and Fanny's new husband all descended upon the doorstep of the castle's front door.

Soon his quiet messy castle was once more a display of chaos of the best kind.

"Now listen here you two, last time I invited you here you cleaned my room now I assure you Sophie keeps it clean enough. So stay out of it!" He sternly ordered his new mother-in-law and Mrs. Fairfax.

The two women scowled playfully at him. Both seeing him as a wayward son.

"Last time we were here your whole house was a mess,"

"Then you were attacked by the Witch of the Waste…" Fanny added.

"Sophie got herself kidnapped..." Mrs Fairfax continued.

"…you almost died," Fanny added on to the list.

"Oh, and Sophie had to shove your cold heart back into your chest!" Mrs. Fairfax finished.

"I never really is a dull moment in your house, Master Howl." Mrs. Fairfax and Fanny agreed together.

Howl stood arms folded across his chest, meting scowl for scowl.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of all that!" He added. "Just don't clean anything!" The two woman laughed good-naturedly.

"Merry Christmas to you too Howl." They both cheered as he turned around.

They didn't see Howl smile.

The castle was a flutter of activity and Howl for once got to experience what Christmas is all about. He vowed to make it like this every year. A time of celebration and love, crazy loud family and lots and _lots_ of laughter.

At one point Sophie noticed her other gift sitting atop the book case beside the tree. Just near the bathroom door. Two small portraits of her parents sat on the shelf.

She gasped as he saw them and tears filled her eyes once more.

"I thought these were gone forever." She whispered to Howl as he came to stand beside her, a smug grin on his face.

"How did you ever find them?"

Howl was actually quite pleased. Fanny had found them in an old box in her move and had planned on giving them to Sophie but had forgotten about them. When he'd come by to issue his invitation to the castle for Christmas she'd given them to him. Of course Howl intended to take full credit for their "magical" reappearance on the bookshelf.

He took Sophie's hand and together they sat on the bottom step of the stairs and he told her about his wild night before Christmas, while everyone stood in various parts of the castle talking, laughing and enjoying the table that was laden with festive foods and delights. Markel ran around showing everyone his magical gift he'd mastered for master Howl.

To whom he now also called father. Howl felt he really liked being a father. Amongst it all he told Sophie everything. Her disbelief evident. Then again she was married to him so she'd certainly heard crazier things.

"I saw them all Sophie!" Howl exclaimed. "The year you got the shawl from your mother, the one you were wearing when you first came here!"

Sophie took it all in and in her blind, beautiful faith trusted every word.

For surely it mattered not, be it dream or real, if what it created was a better future for them all.

Sophie gazed around at the food and the festive decorations and her large nosey family and smiled contently, and still in a little disbelief at the turn around in her husband's feelings towards Christmas.

"You can't have achieved all this in just one morning!" Sophie exclaimed delightedly.

Howl grinned.

"Sure I can, I'm Howl Pendragon _Wizard Extraordinaire_!" Howl exclaimed loudly overshadowing all other conversations. His strong flourishing voice ringing out over the crowd.

Everyone in the room just looked at him. Howl blushed. Though still grinning.

"Okay so humility is something I still have to work on."

Some rolled their eyes while others nodded in agreement, but they all laughed happily as they returned to their own things. Just then Markel raced passed Howl and Sophie, gently Howl grabbed his son's arm and whispered in his ear. Markel looked confused at his father but shrugged. Grinned and raced off to follow through with his father's request.

Climbing up on the table Markel threw up his hands, sparks of magic falling around him like mini fireworks as he exclaimed;

"God bless us every one!"

No one in the room knew what he meant. Not even Markel. Howl, however did, and he threw back his head and the castle was filled with the contagious roar of his laughter.

It truly was the best Christmas he had yet to have.

This wizard had absolutely learnt his lesson…..

 _For now at least_.

END

Eliana Robinson

29/12/17

CREATION DATE – 21/12/17

PUBLISH DATE – 30/12/17

 _Be Advised My_ Howl's Moving Castle _Series are a mesh (like that of the Castle itself) of both Book and Film. I like to refer to Michael as Markl and the Castle in my stories is a many magical blend of the structure designs of the Book and Film adoptions. Its advised to be a fan of both books and the film before reading my fanfics for better comprehension._

 _Though it's not a must._

 _"_ _Christmas In The Castle"_ _Disclaimer_

 **"** **CHRISTMAS IN THE CASTLE"** **\- is a Fanfiction of HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

PLOTLINE **: Ever wondered what Christmas might be like in the castle? Well come along on this short adventure to the Christmas Eve of the Pendragon family. Where the Scrooge of the castle gets a visit or two from ghostly pasts to present to future in hopes of changing him before it's too late….**

 **A spirited retelling of Charlies Dickens's classic Christmas tale.**

Merry Christmas!

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 **"** **Christmas In The Castle"** **is a short tale in an unofficially link series between all my HMC fanfics and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE –** **29/12/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE –** **30/12** **/** **17**

Secret Hint: I'd advise looking for all of the many many many hidden lines, references and more throughout this tale to not only the original inspiration "A Christmas Carol" but also lines and references to my work both videos and fanfics from this year and even lines or references from pertinent moments in Films and TV Series this year too, including HTTYD, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Ballerina and so many more! I'd sure love to hear from anyone who can find any of these secret lines, as some of them were even hidden from me! – "gruff around the edges" being one of them and is a subconscious reference to this year's Twin's Twin episode of HTTYD.

 _TERRIBLY GREAT FUN!_


End file.
